theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Resentment Upon Yourself
} Season 4, Episode 9 } Episode Information Air Date February 21, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode While The Night Transitions Next Episode The Initiative of Vengeance Summary With the attentive of acquiring a commendable night, based on their belief of defeating Lorena, The Old Ones acknowledge the achievements that have been attained in order to preserve peace within their vicinity. Extrained on the balcony as he contemplates while sun rises above the municipal, Eric remains in a profounded excogitated condition. He invariably retrospects the death of Lorena and examines the authenticities of how a slight impalement can eradicate a superior witch like Lorena. Awakening from his alarmed condition, while giving a venerating expression, Isabella rapidly accesses to Eric's position and unexpectedly comforts him by his abdoment and questions his discomposure throughout the aurora. Eric implies to her that as he gained consciousness hours earlier, he continued to inquire about the current status of Lorena and if her death was presumably provisional. Isabella implicates to Eric that Gordon proclaimed his announcement official and dignified that the original witch herself had obliberated by the death of his hands. Nonverbally acknowledging that Isabella is legitimate upon her recent explanation, Eric begins to sense a speculative presence among him, in which he deviates around and views that Isabella's eyes is configured by an insubstantial entity whom intensively attains Eric and restains him towards his barricaded door and informs him that she has return (whom claims to be Lorena) and that his siblings should prepare for the alternative restoration of their extinguishment. As Eric is astonished by her unexpected affluence, Isabella is effectively exculpated from Lorena's succinct possession. Originating from her impetuous state of mind, Isabella implies to Eric that she wants to know what recently transpired, due to her not being aware of her former actions. Implicating to Isabella that he shoud've confirmed for the conclusive edification before annoucing deceptive information, Eric informs Isabella that Lorena has return and is physically vital in her prevalent form; Isabella implicates to Eric that since she survived the previous altercations, she has recompense to culminate what she instituted. Agreeing with her assumption, Eric intacts with a disappointed perspective. Discussing about how her family's problems has consistently ended, Camille implies to Scott that she still recesses of informing him about her classified history that also consists with annihilating other supernaturals. Scott elusively begins to assume that The Old Ones eradicate other superior beings based on their seniority of power, which Camille abruptly denies and implicates that her family only gets compromised into many catastrophic situations when an unknown threat either fulminates their coven or try to accumulate inferior power which provokes the balance of nature and can result in calamity. Not having knowledge of the attained information just mentioned, Scott apologizes to Camille for being unaware of what her family's purpose was and implies that he didn't think that was the primary living obligations of the oldest vampires within the entire globalization. Convulsed by his statement, Camille acknowledges that her family, including herself, have prevented many detrimental afflictions from gaining full manipulation of the human race or asphyxiating every mortal within each region, due to the existence of tormentive immortals that craves for human blood. Questioning about her pre-existence of consuming human vital fluid, Scott implies how did she regulate to resist the scent or appetition of not slaughtering innocent beings, which Camille informs him that it took her numerous of centuries to exert herself from the quality, but composed herself into feeding from blood dispensers in order to keep her instinctive behavior administered, due to multiple purposes. Obtaining the apologue of her past life, Scott and Camille are appended by Matthew and Wesley, which Matthew begins to inform them that their has been rumors in the media speculating that a preternatural incident occured during the avenues last night, which was around thier residential vicinity. Camille implies that their unspecified secret is getting imminent of being exposed towards the entire mortal society which can pressurize their existence. Wesley implies that the inquired evidence the local police converged declined in retaining their information to locate the origins of it's destination, which he also implicates that the occult of supernaturals is currently insufficient of being revealed upon human civilization. Contended with his announcement, Camille acknowledges their connivence of defending her lineage and comforts Scott, which she implies to him that she apprehends his acceptance based on their intent of life. Based on their estatic proficiency and currently at her residence to inquire about attaininng new attire, Kristina and Brian begin to engage in a formal conversation that will initiate a artifice to obliberate Lorena's remaining adversaries whom are Patience and Zyra. Questioning her plan to commit in such a deviant disposition, Brian implicates on why should they should commence in annihilating Lorena's former companions when their power aren't authoritative to it's fullest extent without the presence of Lorena, which Kristina replies that they should not leave a fulmination and a threat residing within the city that dislikes the existence of other supernaturals. Conceded by her initial comment, Brian insists that reconsidering their proposition would be an ommision, due to preventing the two counterparts from administering a intervention against them and their companions. Intrigued by his way of thinking, Kristina rapidly accesses to Brian's position and begins to intimately carress his fatal flaws, which Brian becomes infatuated with. Kristina implies to him that once they committ to a sexual consultation, his feelings for her cannot become exclusively permanent to the extent that he falls for her, which Brian implicates that he has been examining Kristina's motives and can sense that her relationship distinction is rarely alluring. Acknowledging Brian that he's accurate, Kristina begins to consort him with salutations, as Brian rapidly modificates their current position and they begin endulging in a sexual exertion. Establishing the day with her grandson Gordon, Trinity initiates a discussion in order to get to know his personality and to convey the advice he needs in order to alleviate the memory of defeating Lorena upon self-defense. Gordon begins in inform Trinity that once Michael preferred the option of consuming live human vital fluid, he began to recessitate in losing his composure towards his cravings and gave into his extirpating instinct which resulted in him taking the life of a mere enemy that he didn't want to initiate himself apart of. Acknowledging his apathetic mitigation, Trinity implies to Gordon that knowing it was considered a deleterious task of taking the life of another supernatural, but Trinity implicates to his knowledge that Lorena was considered an individual that couldn't be bargained with or negotiated under any circumstances. To obtain his full attention, Trinity explains how Lorena despises the existence of vampires, werewolves, hybrids and feels that the only source that should procure superior power is witches and beyond mortal approbation. As the regret dissipates from within his humanity, Gordon informs his grandmother that a mere supernatural cannot reside in an environment and not recognize the monumental aspects that also inherit the earth, which leads to him declaring that Lorena deserved her fate and it shall come to any other that proclaims that qualification over the inferior coven known as The Old Ones. Implicating that his mindset should remain where it's stored, Trinity glares into the eyes of Gordon and notifies him that whatever takes place between their family, it will never obliberate their love for each other, which Gordon apprehends Trinity's allegation consoles her with an affection, in which she expresses with gratitude and happiness. Discovering an abandoned domicile to convent their magic within, Ayana and Jamia introduces their own disposition to ensconce their dominant abilities away from unattained mortals or enemies that will contrive the knowledge of what their capable of and expose it to others, knowing that particular individuals have knowledge of their capabilities, such as The Old Ones and Lorena's adversaries. Jamia implicates to Ayana that she still doesn't obtain an indication of why keeping their mutual personality hidden among others of their kind, which Ayana explicates that as they defend their community along with their immortal companions, deviant witches of their tendencies will endeavor to extract their powers or engage in a threatening situation that may cost the lives of innocent beings. Procuring the information she stated, Jamia implies that since The Old Ones annihilated the existence of the original witch, it could be positively certain that Lorena's accomplices Patience and Zyra can retract in vengeance against them, which can complicate their regulations of restoring nature to it's primitive balance upon society. Not considering her recent accusation, Ayana implicates to Jamia that if Patience and Zyra chooses to retalites against their intentions, then they will have to participate in a disturbing matter than can result in the death of a loved one. Not wanting to take that chance of alleviating one another, Jamia upholds Ayana resolution and agrees that they endure the domicile they propose to advance their indefinite abilities. Comforting each other while in the shower together, André and Sariah commence in a passionate exertion that leads to them constituting love to one another and informing each other the love they both endure within their hearts, which makes them both congruent to one another. Extracting from the bathroom, André implies to Sariah that they should perform their recent monumental activity more often, which Sariah blushes and implicates to him that it will be something that he will have to earn, as André acknowledges that he considers it a challenge. Preparing for work, André implies to Sariah that they should start their lives on a narrow path by moving into their own residence, which Sariah abruptly expresses that she is is devoted and comfortable of living with her siblings and suggest that she considers herself satisfied when around a family that adulates one another. Exemplified by her response, André informs her that he just wants her to feel completed within her own inhabitation and to sensate the fact that she can create her own domicile that can be her estate until she decides otherwise, which Sariah elucidates that his siblings has treated her nothing but glorified and obliges to André that she would rather awaken to experience that feeling during her lifetime than not appreciating the stability of life itself. Intoxicated based on her answer, André embraces Sariah with a liberating kiss and informs her that it's the reason he is devoted to her for eternity, which she necessitates. Knocking on the door, which André gives his consent to enter, Isabella perplexly informs André and Sariah that they have an immeasurable complication. Arriving at her post-secondary institution to surprise her of his accession, Vincent amazes Destiny by informing her that today will be the changing course of their lives, which Destiny replies that she's prepared of choosing the wedding dress she seeks to purchase. As they both expedite to their location which is stationed in Times Square, Destiny implies to Vincent that shoudn't they go retrieve Gordon from his vocation, which Vincent informs her that his mother chose to dismiss him from his duties in order to spend time with her grandson, which Destiny admiringly acknowledges. Questioning her conceptions of selecting the appropriate dress she condones for their espousement, Vincent informs Destiny that he's willing aquire any apparel that she seeks, even if he have to compel the store associates in order retrieve the item she adores. Implicating that it's not worth compulsion acitivity, Destiny elucidates that she wants their day of gratification to be majestic among any other weddings that's been coordinated multiple times. Convulsed by her statement, Vincent implies that she shouldn't worry to the point of exhaustion, due to the initiative of him planning an exclusive dinner for her which is positioned on the railways of the Brooklyn Bridge, which gives them the view of the entire midnight skyline. Adorned by his hard work, Destiny implies to Vincent that he will expect unexplained amusement while they both are alone and condoned in their compartment, which Vincent accels based due to her capacitated tone. Receiving a phone call from Eric, Vincent is advised to abort any further plans they are currenty assisted with and to return to the condominium, which Vincent internally declines the referral but if informed by Destiny that it's considered more important, which deals with supernatural disruptions. Apologizing of his incompetent obligation, Vincent procedes on the interstate to retreat to his domicile. Attained at a national photoshoot, Ariana is stressed with work that she is trying to intergrate but acknowledges the aid of Dominic and Selene. Informing her that hiring an assistant would deminish most of her problems, Selene implicates that there's nothing agitating about eliciting important help with her daily schedule is intacted, which Ariana replies that attaining uneccessary help can doubled her time management, which she declines on delegating due to the expensive prices that some prefer and how most in that field matriculate on their scheduled meetings, which can cause havok. Acknowledging her attitude based on her intrigued self-esteem, Dominic announces that in order to relinquish the calamity between her work and diligent agenda, he would volunteer his assistance on accomodating her on the treacherous days that is considered the industrious. Appreciating his remorseful propose, Ariana rapidly approaches Dominic and embraces him with an indeverate kiss that he obliges to accepts and informs her that's she's welcome. Pleased that Ariana obtained an unspecified and supernatural employee within minutes, Selene implies to them both that she deserves recognition as well, which she mentions that she also has a occupational resort to assist with in the city of brotherly love, which Ariana and Dominic sarcastically commences her for maintenance assistance. Apprehending a cellular call from Sariah, Selene is informed that their is a mandatory meeting at the residence which occurs within an hour, which Selene accepts the given invitation and informs Dominic and Ariana that they have to depart, due to a unspecified engagement, which they acknowledge consistently. Implementing converted essays that he has to select in order to choose the delegates initiating to join the Honor's Society, Michael is held back from attending his last class that is important in order to advance through the semester, which leads to Kate infiltrating the auditorium in order to assist Michael with the exhausted assignment that was appointed to him. Kate remarkably informs Michael that in order to ensconced his latest commission in class, she compelled his professor to distribute her the midterm study guide earlier within the release date, which Michael astonishingly consoles Kate for her unanticipated task and acknowledge her based on her commitment towards their relationship. As Michael continues to select the advocates that are prostrated of receiving the honorable award, Kate suggests that in order to not make the competition evident towards all incoming freshman, he should insert an untainable activity that will be worth their entire given obligation of acceptance within the Honor's Society, which Michael accepts her proposed confidentiary and imposes it within the given application and requirements. Concluded for the day, Michael rapidly accesses to Kate's current position and accumulates her within the air and implicates to Kate that she's worth obliberating his life for, which Kate remorsefuly begins to lamentate due to his monumental words, which Michael obliberates her tears and informs Kate that she's considered his only reason for surviving within this inhumane society, which endeavors Kate to embrace Michael with an intriguing salutation, which concludes within their romantic juncture. Interrupting their occasion, Michael receives a call from Eric that he is obligated to attend, which Michael abides by his given task and departs the campus, along with Kate. Affronted at an relinquishing warehouse within the New York vicinity, Lorena implies to her advocates Patience and Zyra that she can result in death by any entity that possesses that abilities of a pure immortal (hybrid), which she also implicates that The Old Ones have conceived her secret from a known source and that their next primary objective is to extract their powers together to conjure a preeminent encantation that will inflict pain among the minds to The Old Ones, which is a distraction, as Lorena announces that she will initiate in annihilating the indestructible hybrids, whom she acclaims as André and the youngest sibling within their coven, Gordon. Accepting her given responsibility, Patience and Zyra implies when their calamitous occurence will manifest, which Lorena declares as the conclusion of their existence and dignifies during the next full moon. During the ending credits and located at the domicile of The Old Ones, Eric proclaims to all of his siblings and companions that as they believe the obliberation of Lorena was indefinite, he acknowledges that they were misguided of her death and that only she can be defeated if she is annihilated from her internal embodiment. Isabella also implies to them all that as she declared herself deceased for those given moments, Lorena now possesses the ability of inserting into the consiciousness of any immortal she seeks, but also implicates that each Old One are immune to that particular source of power. Astounded by the infomation given, Eric informs them all that Lorena's reign of aversion ends the night of the full moon, which will be her final stand. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Soundtrack 1. All I Know- Free Energy 2. All Die Young- Smith Westerns 3. Manipulating Woman- Ladyhawke 4. You Wait For Rain- Kyle England 5. Where The Dream Takes You- Mya Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes